


Almost

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mentor/Protégé, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Wanda has been having fantasies about Doctor Strange. Unfortunately...he can see them too.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 38





	Almost

She's a dedicated student. Every assignment she's given is taken seriously. A studious devotion. The same sort of devotion one would give to their life's work or to their loved ones. It's rare. And often overlooked. 

But he sees her. 

Sees how she frets over every little detail, as if he's going to test her on it later. It's amusing. 

Today he finds her huddled over his desk--which he'd given her permission to use. She has the same problem he does in that she throws herself wholeheartedly into her work and stops enjoying simple things like rest and food. It's why he's checking on her. Ironically. Stephen Strange is probably the worst advocate to send when someone is working too much. He understands her thirst for knowledge. She's voracious much in the same way he was many years ago. She consumes everything like it will hold the key to unlocking some great mystery. 

It's endearing. 

Her hair is swept over one shoulder, baring the back of her slender neck. Wanda doesn't see much sun (not many sorcerers do) so her skin is a smooth creamy color. His eyes trace the curve of the dip where her neck and shoulder meet. She is quite lovely. Though he's never commented on it. 

Lately she's been taunting him. Well. Unintentionally. She likely doesn't know that she broadcasts her dreams quite vividly. On more than one occasion it's been a distraction. Several times it led to several of his partners abruptly jumping him from the sheer pleasure she projected. 

She has an extremely active imagination. But. He  _ should  _ tell her to stop. So that's why he's here. Hovering behind her. 

Wanda must sense him because she lifts her head and smiles. She's always pleased to see him and--honestly it's not a reaction he gets from most people. 

"Wanda," He says it gently. 

But she wilts like he's scolded her. Her features paint a worried picture. A small bundle of creases form on her forehead. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Well, nothing is  _ wrong _ per se." 

Well. No something  _ is  _ wrong. He shouldn't let her wave her fantasies all over the place. 

He falls silent for a moment and he can feel the moment she starts spiraling. So he reaches out to touch her shoulder. "Calm yourself. You aren't in trouble." 

She relaxes under his touch far too easily. "Okay." 

He withdraws his hand. "I just wanted to inform you that...you're projecting." 

Her head tilts. "I'm sorry?"

"Your fantasies. You've been projecting them."

Her eyes go wide. "I-- _ what? _ "

He just stares because repeating himself is not going to change the result. 

A delicate pink paints her cheeks. She's mortified. Her hands come up to cover her face. 

She's quite innocent. 

He smirks because it's--okay it's kind of fun to tease her. 

"I'm flattered." He says it bluntly. "Though I don't think it's quite...appropriate. Considering our relationship." 

She flushes even more. The color stretches down her neck, disappearing down the front of her shirt. "Oh my god. I'm--so. I'm so--"

He holds up a trembling hand. "Don't apologize. It's relatively common to view a mentor...in an affectionate light." 

That seems to only embarrass her further. 

"I don't even--god I've never even had sex. God I'm so sorry sir--"

"Pardon?" 

"I said I'm so sorry."

A beat. 

Another.

"You...haven't--" That's actually irrelevant. So he moves on. "Well." He adjusts his rob unnecessarily. "Regardless. It is flattering but inappropriate."

She nods, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. Again." 

She looks ready to collapse into tears or something so he actually lets himself laugh. "It's alright. I just wanted to inform you." 

"Okay." 

"I'll leave you to your studies." 

"Thank you, sir." 

It might be his imagination, but he's almost certain that she says the word "sir" with a hint of--no. Best not linger on the thought.

"You're welcome." 


End file.
